villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spider-Man (Web of Shadows)
Spider-Man is the main titular protagonist of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, a game that gives the player the choice to go down the path of villainy and evil or heroism and justice. This article focuses on the evil half and writes about the game's "what-if" situation where Spider-Man becomes a supervillain. History Background Peter Benjamin Parker was once a nerdy teenager whose life changed once he went on a school field trip. There, he was bitten by a radioactive super spider and watched how his entire body begin to change. These changes made up him inhumanly durable, strong, and fast, as well as allowed him to sense nearby danger and scale 90 degree angles. He later built a pair of web slingers that fired indestructible spider-webbing, sewed up a spider suit, and become the loyal protector of New York City under the vigilante alias Spider-Man. As a villain in Web of Shadows He acquired his symbiote suit again,but the difference is that the suit isn't trying to control him,and stays passive,but influences his temper, He develops a selfish attitude,brutally beats criminals,and threating villians such as Vulture to not get in his way and does anything to get the job done,he frees Rhino from prison in exchange of his help and convinces Electro to vent his hatred against the symbiotes,responsible for what happened to him and his sister. He uses his symbiote instead of his normal red-blue suit,but he seem to care about Felicia and rekindles his relationship with her,cheating on MJ,later making a copy of his symbiote for Felicia in order to heal her wounds. later after he has freed Vulture from the symbiote,he listens to Vulture saying that Venom cannot be stopped by the tinkerer's device,and if he lets the device work,his power from the symbiote will vanish forever,and convinces him to destroy the device and embrace the power of the symbiote,who covers his former red suit,permanently bonding with him,and Spider-man replies that Vulture is right on one thing,that it's only about he and Venom,and nobody should interfere,pushing the device off,with Black Widow asking what was going on,and he responds by saying that he spared Venom three days ago,and that he's gonna die. Widow then replies that she knew that Spider-man could never save the city,but it's interrupted by Venom,who has invaded the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier,and Spider-man orders Vulture to bring him to the Helicarrier later Vulture gives him advices on how to stop Venom,and wishes him luck,joining the battle along with Rhino,Electro,Black Cat and Spider-man for the helicarrier,who armed the bombs in order to destroy the helicarrier and Venom. when Spider-man is ready to arm the bombs and it's teased by Vulture,Venom appears as a giant five headed monster,Spider-man tells him why he did that,Brock wanted to protect the innocent,but Venom responds that Brock is a small part of them,but that Spider-man's power will complete him,Spider-man refuses and they begin to fight,where he destroys his other four heads,and shoots the bombs,making venom fall off,but he gripped at the last moment,Spider-man then lures Venom by calling Brock,who appears out of the giant symbiote,but tells Spider-man that he cannot control it anymore,and calls for help on a platform,with Spider-man shouting to take his hand,but he launched a web to the helicarrier's engines and bind Brock to the web,pulling him into the engine,as Spider-man told him 'so long,Brock' and both Venom and Brock died in the Explosion Endings In two of the four endings, Spider-Man becomes a villain. *Spider-Man becomes the ruler of the symbiotes and the island,then it branches in two variants depending on the last choices *Villain Ending: If the player chooses the Black Suit option after defeating Symbiote Black Cat, she joins him to lead the symbiotes and becomes his new lover. *Anti-Villain Ending: If the player chooses the Red Suit option after defeating Symbiote Black Cat, Spider-Man would rule the symbiotes alone. The game ends with the Black Widow appointing the symbiote-possessed Wolverine to seek out and destroy Spider-Man Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Athletic Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trickster Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Speedster Category:Titular Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Supervillains